Morn
Morn was a talkative Lurian male and a long-time patron of Quark's Bar. Biography He first arrived on Terok Nor in 2365, several days after the murder of the Bajoran chemist Vaatrik Drasa by the Shakaar Resistance Cell member Kira Nerys. Quark believed that Lurians were bad for business and was consequently reluctant to serve Morn on that occasion. ( |Dawn of the Eagles}}) At that time, he still had hair. ( ) He remained on the space station when the United Federation of Planets assumed control and renamed it Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( , et. al.) He was treasured by Quark as his most loyal customer. ( ) Morn sometimes worked for Quark as one of "Quark's Irregulars". ( ) In early 2376, Morn purchased a bio-acceleration elixir from Quark that managed to grow hair everywhere on Morn's body except his head. ( , ) In April of the same year Quark suggested Morn talk to DS9's new science officer, Shar, about getting his hair to grow back, though it was actually more of a ploy to keep the Andorian officer drinking. ( ) In June of 2376, Morn hosted a reading of his poetry in his quarters to a packed house. Following the recital, Morn brought the entire crowd to Quark's for drinks. ( }}) Morn, a notorious womanizer, had been seen leaving the quarters of the Orion dabo girl, Treir. ( ) In January 2377, the Jem'Hadar Taran'atar attacked Captain Kira and Lieutenant Ro Laren on Deep Space 9. Morn was in the middle of a triple-over bet with the Dabo wheel mid spin when a red alert was called throughout the station. Morn got up and left Quark's immediately, leaving his money on the table. Due to house rules, this meant that the money went directly to Quark. ( ) Morn would remain in the Bajoran system until 2384. He would survive the destruction of Deep Space 9 in 2383, and ran his shipping business from Bajor for a time, regularly visiting Quark’s new bar in Aljuli. However, despite his popularity with a new clientele of local Bajoran workers, Morn appeared distressed - Quark believed he was suffering from survivor's guilt, and eventually stopped patronizing Quark's, before moving on. Morn paid his tab by courier, with Quark and Treir at a loss about - and missing - their former regular and friend. ( |Raise the Dawn}}, |Revelation and Dust}}) Quark later hired Mayereen Viray to investigate Morn's whereabouts. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which Captain Benjamin Sisko was believed to have been killed in 2372, Morn attended the memorial service for him on the Promenade. He remained aboard DS9 after it fell under the control of the Klingon Empire in 2373. By 2405, Quark had bought a moon and sold Morn his bar. Morn was still running the bar in 2422. In that year, Julian Bashir suggested that he, Jadzia Dax, Jake Sisko and Nog go for a drink in Morn's if their plan to rescue Captain Sisko was successful. ( ) category:lurians category:deep Space 9 residents category:terok Nor residents Appendices Connections Appearances (first appearance) * * }} * * }} * * * }} * * * * * }} * * }} * * }} * * * * * 2370 * }} * * * }} * * }} * }} * * * * * 2371 * * * * * * * * * * * * 2372 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * 2373 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * }} * 2374 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2375 * * * * }} * * * * * * * }} * * 2376 * * }} * * * * }} 2377 * * * 2383 * |Plagues of Night}} * |Raise the Dawn}} 2385 * }} External links * category:lurians category:deep Space 9 residents category:terok Nor residents